The project involves research on the processing of speech and complex sounds in three areas: 1. Neural network models to process and extract important parameters of speech and other sounds for both monaural and binaural hearing at the early levels of the auditory system. 2. Models of the cortical processing and representation of complex sounds. 3. Learning algorithms mimicking adaptive central auditory neural networks to perform storage and recognition tasks.